There has been disclosed a terminal program for enabling an image processing apparatus to execute an image processing operation. The related-art terminal program can activate an external program, which replaces functions of the terminal program, or an external program, which complements functions of the terminal program. More specifically, the external program includes a program that provides an interface for editing image data, which is a target of the image processing operation, a program that is specialized to some functions provided in the terminal program, and the like.
In recent years, the number of the external programs published on the Internet gradually increases. That is, even when an external program to provide a user with a convenient function, it is difficult to find out the external program,